


Just Call Next Time

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law wanted Luffy to learn his lesson for once, but he wasn't sure how, nor if he could resist his pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> (Yes, all my One Piece prompts are for Plume8now, in case you were wondering ;D)
> 
> My friend requested some LawLu only by saying "Law being fluff despite him. Luffy is doing something/being cute/handsome without knowing idk" so basically I just had to come up with something and this happened!

Luffy lay across Law's laps and pouted.

“Toraoooo...” he said. “Pleaaaase.”

“No,” Trafalgar answered, folding his arms on his chest.

“But I said I was sorryyyy...” Luffy continued, rolling on his back, still half on Law.

“You entered the room without knocking,” Law sighed.

“But I wanted to see youuuu,” Luffy insisted, pouting again and pulling at the other man's sleeve.

“I was in the middle of a surgery,” Law shook his head. “A heart surgery. He could have died.”

“But he didn't?” Luffy tried with a cute smile.

Law looked at him then away, knowing he couldn't resist a cute face long enough for his stupid boyfriend to learn the lesson. He could _not_ enter in the middle of an operation again.

Luffy sighed and looked down. When Law stared back at him, he had a sad expression on, and he sighed again, ruffling his hair, not really wanting Luffy to feel bad because of this. He wasn't that pissed off.

“Just call next time,” he said, awkwardly patting his hair afterwards.

The smile Luffy gave him was enough to fill his chest with a strange warmth he sometimes felt when around the young man. He smiled back, because Luffy was too cute and that smile was too contagious for him not to react.

Luffy straightened enough to kiss him on the cheek then suddenly jumped on his feet.

“Now I'm hungry!” he exclaimed, and Law lost his smile and sighed again.

“You're always hungry,” he rolled his eyes, but still stood to follow Luffy to the kitchen.

 


End file.
